Songfics of Star Wars, For Lack of a Decent Title
by I am No Dartboard
Summary: Yeah, my title sucks. Just a bunch of songfics, maybe. Or maybe not. Whatever. Just read it, okay. Yeah, well, I'll live if you don't, so if you don't want to... Yeah, I'm apathetic.
1. Talk, by Coldplay

Disclaimer: Yeah, Lucas owns Star Wars, I think we know that, and this song, 'Talk' is by Coldplay, another thing I don't own. What I do own is the blame if this turns out to suck.

A/N Okay, so, on my computer for some reason, the background is blue. I don't know if that's the way _you're_ seeing it, but if you are, it doesn't mean anything, just that I'm dumb enough not to know how to get rid of this. Please review and tell me how I did with this one, its my first songfic. I'm sort of switching off every line who's talking, so please don't kill me for that, but do tell me if it's confusing. A lot of the stuff doesn't really go on with the lyrics, but bear with me, alright? Please? Also note:

_The lyrics will be written in italics, like this._

Anakin's stuff will be written normally, like this.

And Obi-Wan's stuff will be underlined, like this.

**And when it's both of them, it'll be bold, like this.**

Just to avoid confusion.

_Oh, brother I can't, I can't get through_

Anakin, please. I've tried, I've tried to talk to you, please listen. I only want to help. Please, Anakin. Listen to me.

_  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do_

Obi-Wan, where were you? I needed you, I need advice. Where were you when I needed you, Obi-Wan? Where?

_  
Oh, brother I can't believe it's true_

They tell me you're on the Dark Side, you're a Sith now, the enemy. It's not true! I can't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw you kill those children, Anakin. Why? You were like a brother to me, why did you do this? I don't understand.

_  
I'm so scared about the future and I want to talk to you_

Obi-wan? What will happen to me now? I asked you that once, remember? I'm asking again, even if you can't hear me. I'm scared, Obi-Wan. You'd tell me not to be, but it can't get much worse than this. How did I end up a Sith? Do you hate me now, Obi-Wan? Do you?

_  
Oh I want to talk to you._

Anakin, please! I don't know how to do this right, I need you. Just when I need you, why did you have to go? I'd give anything to have you tell me why, because that would mean you were back. I need you, Anakin. I need you here, by my side.

__

You can take a picture of something you see

You see a lot of sights as a Sith Lord. Every time I do, I think of you, Master. So many of them, you would have loved, but never got a chance to see. The other day, I found a cave entirely made out of crystals, and my first thought was 'I can't wait to show this to Obi-Wan.' I wish you were here, Master. I miss you.

_  
In the future where will I be?_

I live on Tatooine now. Like you used to. I guess I understand you better these days, especially your hatred for sand. How is this going to turn out? Will Luke become a Jedi, or is all lost? I have so many questions. I wonder if you do too. 

_  
You could climb a ladder up to the sun_

Sometimes I just want to get away from all this, being a Sith Lord. I can't remember if I ever wanted this as a Jedi. I can't remember much about being a Jedi, only that you were there for me. Sometimes I felt that I would be able to touch the sky, just because you were there. I'm on the right side now, though, right?

_  
Or write a song that no one had sung_

Sometimes I just wish that I could go back to the way things were. No, that's not true. I wish that all the time. But sometimes, just sometimes, I wish that we were in danger again, in trouble. Because then you'd thing of a way to get us out of it. Or maybe not _think_, but you would get us out. You always did. I don't know if I ever thanked you, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. By now, that's probably what you want, but still. 

_  
Or do something that's never been done_

**I don't know how to do this. I just can't seem to get things done as quickly or as well as when you were here. Why, why did you leave? I've wanted to try this one thing for years, but someone needs to watch my back for it. And I wouldn't trust anyone but you. **

__

Are you lost or incomplete?

Do you feel as confused as I do, Master? Is this hurting you as much as me? For a minute, I hoped it did, but no. I wouldn't wish this fate, this _aloneness_ on my worst enemy. I guess that's supposed to be you. But I don't feel like it is.

_  
Do you feel like a puzzle?_

People always talk like I'm some big mystery around here. I guess, if you look at it from their point of view… I just appeared here one day, with no history, no explanation. I wonder if people see you that way. I guess you appeared just as suddenly as I did, but in a different place. I wonder if anyone's seen the connection yet. 

_  
You can't find your missing piece_

Master, are you hurting as badly as me? Does it feel like something's missing, lost to you forever? That's how I feel. The missing thing is you. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?

_  
Tell me how you feel_

You were always bad at the part about talking. I wish you would tell me. Not only because I'm curious, but I care. I care more than I think you'll ever know. I miss you, Anakin. I wish I could help you. 

_  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak_

I don't understand what they want from me. It's all so different from what I'm used to. None of them are anything like you, Master. I wish one of them was, I need your advice so badly. Maybe if I knew what you would say, I wouldn't feel so lonely.

_  
And they're talking it to me_

These people here, I don't understand them. They don't seem to even _care_ about the Empire. They try to act to me like they would act to their neighbor, only with more suspicion. I don't know what they want from me. Maybe if I knew what you would say, I wouldn't feel so lonely. 

__

So you take a picture of something you see

Did you know a boy named Kitster when you were young? I remember you telling me about him. He's still here. So is your old house, and the moister farm where your mother lived. Luke is there, and he looks so much like you when you were young! I wish you could see all this. I know how much you always wanted to go home. 

_  
In the future where will I be?_

What will these people do when they finish with me? I've been told time and time again how useful I am to the Empire, to the Sith. How important I am, but what if it's just a lie? What will happen to me then? You could answer these questions, I know you could. Master Yoda, or Qui-Gon, or so many of my friends from my younger days could. But I pushed them all away. I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to.

_  
You could climb a ladder up to the sun_

I almost wish that you were here again, even if it meant facing what you've become, if only I could see you one last time, my brother. You were always so confident that you could do anything. Sometimes I would wonder if you were right. I'm sure nobody doubts you now. I think you need someone to doubt you, so you won't get too cocky. You were always so cocky. 

_  
Or write a song that no one had sung_

Oh, how much I wish that this were back to normal. Those years that I trained with you were the best of my life. I'll never forget them, even as a Sith. Please believe that, Master. No matter which side I'm on, I still love you like a brother. Please believe that, please remember that. Remember me.

_  
Or do something that's never been done_

Maybe if you were here, this thing I wanted to do would be done. There were so many things I should have told you, so many things I wanted to try. But I can't try. I'm afraid to do anything, almost afraid to move without you watching my back. I don't know why, I never was like this before, but I know that you can't guard me from yourself.

_  
Do something that's never been done_

Did I ever tell you how grateful I am? You didn't have to take me in after Qui-Gon died. I know he made you promise, but you didn't have to. And for that, for agreeing to help me even when you didn't have to, that more than anything shows that I was right to care, no matter who says differently. I'm afraid. There were so many times you watched my back, and I watched yours, but now I feel unguarded, unsafe. I don't know why, I never was like this before, but I know you can't guard me from yourself.

__

So you don't know were you're going and you wanna talk

I wish I could give you advice, like I used to. You must be so confused, so scared. Is there still an Anakin behind the Vader? I think so. All I can do is hope so. I can't help you now, Anakin, but I wish I could. I wish I could more than I've ever wished for something before.

_  
But you feel like you're going where you've been before_

Does this feel familiar to you? I wish I could ask. To me it's all a repeat, every day exactly like the one before. How long as it been? Three days? Three weeks, months, years? Are the days and nights blending together for you, as if time doesn't matter? I wish I could ask.

_  
You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

Nobody really cares. I realize that now. No matter how important you say it is, they might listen, but in truth, they really don't care. It's not important, not their life, not their problems. Are people like that to you? They wouldn't dare _not_ listen, but they can't truly care, can they? People are like that, true? Is it, or is it only me, only crazy old Ben Kenobi longing for the past? I wish I could ask. 

_  
Nothing's really making any sense at all_

I don't know what they want, but that's not new. I _think_ I'm on the right side, aren't I? The Jedi are so much less powerful, I realize that now. But is that what matters, truly? All my morals seem wrong, all of my friends who were good before now are bad, right? Can I really turn on them so easily and still be the good guy? I'm not, am I? I don't understand, I'm afraid, confused, lost. I wish you were here, Master. I know you could make sense of this.

_  
Let's talk_

I wish I knew what life was like for you. It's so different for me these days, is it different for you? I wonder. I hope you're still Anakin under that mask. I hope you're taking care of yourself. If I could change one thing about the past, I would make you tell me everything. I would have listened, Anakin. Please believe me. 

_  
Let's talk_

What's it like on the Light Side? I feel like it was only yesterday that I was by your side, yet I can hardly remember it. If I could change one thing about the past, I would talk to you, tell you about Padmé, about Palpatine, about everything. I didn't think you would have listened, but I think you would have now. I've changed, but I want to change back. Please believe me.

_  
Let's talk_

**I miss you. I wish you were here. I need to hear your voice again. I need your advice, your companionship, your comfort. I need _you_, my friend. Things are so hard without you, I can't even put it into words. Please come back to me. I'm sorry. I need you.**_  
_


	2. Can't Remember the Title

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of the songs that I'll put up are mine, unless otherwise stated. If it _is_ mine, I doubt it'll be very good.

A/N Just having writer's block with 'Reflections', so I decided to try this one. Sorry if it's a bit of a downer, I've been kinda depressed lately. Anyway, this is a really pretty song, but I'm not going to be using it in exactly the same way as the last one. Here's my key, same as last time, except for one bit.

Normal text is Anakin

_Italics is the lyrics._

Underlined is Obi-Wan

**Bold is Padmé. Another thing I probably should mention is that she's dead.**

_**And this time, all three is italics, underlined, AND bold!**_

_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls_

I can't believe I did all this. They deserved it… didn't they? Everything seems so different now, but I have to believe that it's for the better. I have to, because I did this. Oh, Force, what have I done?

_Where once was love  
Love is no more_

**I loved him. I almost want to deny that now, after I see what he's become, but I can't. Because it's true. I wish it wasn't… no. I wish that all of it was back to normal. I wish this had never happened. **

_Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try_

I blame myself. They tell me not to, but how good of a master could I have been, if you turned out this way? I tried, I know that much. But I wish it had never happened. I wish you had never said goodbye.

__

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain

**Oh, it's so horrible. Someday, everyone will be as cheerless as I, and there will be nothing anyone can do about it. Tears will be as abundant as rain, and no one will look at each other, for fear of making a friend who will die the next day. Anakin, oh, Anakin, how could you?**

_  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!_

You lied. I can see that now. All of the pain we felt, was caused by you. Do you care? Do you kick yourself, wanting to go back and change it? Or is this a happy ending for you? Do you feel like you've finally found your calling, being a Sith? Why did you do this, Anakin! WHY! Why? 

_  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home_

_**This is wrong. It shouldn't have happened this way. I feel lost, empty, as if there is something so terribly wrong that nothing can repair the damage it did to my soul. But there's no turning back. What happened, happened. But how I wish it hadn't!**_

__

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be

As much as I wish you had come to me, I admit, I would have been slightly revolted. I'm a Jedi, Anakin. I hate the Sith. I can't change who I am. But I still wish you had talked to me. I wouldn't have hated you. Not you, just the Sith. Never you.

_  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me_

I can't do this. I wish that this hadn't happened, but what choice did I have? There was no other way out. There was no one to turn to. Obi-Wan, Yoda, they all said that they'd be there, but in the end, they weren't. Oh, Master, you wouldn't have helped. Please understand that. Please don't hold against me what I couldn't control.

__

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try

You could have helped me, if you'd truly cared as much as you claimed to. You didn't try hard enough! There's always another option, but you didn't even look, did you? Do you ENJOY this? Do you LIKE killing people? Do you like all of the pain you spread? **You turned your back on me. There's nothing more to say. I would have helped, but you were shutting me out. _This is all your fault._**

__

These tears you cry  
Have come too late

**Oh, Ani. I know that you feel bad now. I'm dead. Of course I know. But if you had realized before… Oh, why? Just a few minutes earlier, and you would have saved so much pain and death. Ani, oh, Ani, I wish I had known.**

_  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!_

Can you take it back? Can you turn back time, so that all of this horror and fear never happened? No? I didn't think so. So long as you can't, accept the fate you brought on yourself. I miss you, but you should have known better.

_  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone_

**You're on your own here, Ani. **It'll be hard, I know that. And as much as I want to tell you to remember that you're only alone because you pushed away or killed all of your friends, I have to accept some of the blame. I'm sorry. **Don't be sad. It won't last long. I know this sounds morbid, but I'm sure, after all of this, you'll welcome death.**

_  
You are lost  
You can never go home_

I hated you. I wish I still did. It made it so much easier. Now I don't know _what_ to feel. But you can't come back, and it's my fault. I can't return to Coruscant, I have Imperial spies and bounty hunters trying to kill me. This is your fault, but I feel worse for you. You don't deserve this. I certainly wish you didn't. **Where is the Anakin I used to know? Smothered, behind that big mask? Or is he still there?**_ **I'm sorry. The end will come, and we will see each other again one day.**  
_


	3. Just Can't Wait

A/N Well, who says songfics have to be depressing? This one is set shortly after Episode 1, with little Anakin driving Obi-Wan insane. Why, you ask? Because I'm bored. As for Qui-Gon sitting in the background being dead and making snide comments, well, I couldn't resist. Same thing with the Mace Windu crack. What?

No offense meant to any characters. This is made purely for humorous purposes. And to alleviate my boredom. And if you don't know what alleviate means, look it up in the dictionary.

Remember:

_Lyrics_

Obi-Wan

Anakin.

**Qui-Gon.**

And I'll be doing combinations when they're saying things together. For example. **Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, **_Obi-Wan and Anakin, __**Anakin and Qui-Gon **_or**_ All three. _**

And so we begin! And no, that's not part of the song.

_

* * *

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

I bet I'll be the best Jedi ever! This is going to be so cool! This is gonna be awesome! Oh, man, this is better than podracing by a long shot.

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

Of all the Jedi, Anakin, none of them has ever entirely enjoyed their training.

_With quite so little hair_

There are so many cool people here! Like that one guy. He's bald! But he's still a Jedi! I've never though that a Jedi could be _bald!_ This is awesome!

_I'm gonna be the main event_

**The fact that all of the other younglings thinks that he's the best Padawan since Yoda probably isn't helping his ego much. **

_Like no king was before_

You do realize that no Jedi has ever been quite as great as you're planning on being? All _right_! I'll be the first! Please tell me you're joking. **He's not joking. **

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

I will be _so much cooler_ than the rest of the Order! This is going to be great! Please calm down. **Try to keep his head slightly smaller than the Temple, Obi-Wan. Unless you don't want advice from dead people. **How can he be this hyper? I never was. **Yes you were.**

_I'm working on my roar_

I think I'm losing my voice from yelling at this kid so often. And he _still_ hasn't calmed down enough to meditate. What is _with_ him?

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

**Obi-Wan? Try a new tactic, I don't think he's impressed. **

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

This is _already_ fun!

_No one saying do this_

**I admit, I'm enjoying death. Wow, that sounded morbid. But seriously. Obi-Wan, I love you, but everyone needs a vacation.**

_Now when I said that—_

Two weeks of training him and I _already_ need a vacation.

_No one saying be there_

What? I was late, it's not the end of the world!

_What I meant was—_

The question is, would you manage to be on time if it was?

_No one saying stop that_

**I don't envy you, my friend. **

_What you don't realize—_

It wasn't my fault!

_No one saying see here_

Sometimes I wonder about you, Anakin. Even the Council's started asking me if I'm sure you're completely sane. And I don't know how to answer them. 

_Now see here!_

Hey, I'm not insane! I'm perfectly normal! Just like every other Padawan. If that's the case, then I pity every other master. Hey!

_Free to run around all day_

Why don't we take a vacation? No. **_Why not?_**

_That's definitely out—_

Because that would only encourage you.

_Free to do it all my way!_

What? I just need an adjustment period. A little time to transition from my old life to my new, while goofing off… **No**. 

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

**I wish I was alive to give you advice on this kid. He's not _that _much worse than you were. **Anakin? Do you want some help with that?

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Nah, I've got it… OW!

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

The future of the Order. The Chosen One, who will bring balance to the Force. The one who can't even make toast without burning himself. That's my Padawan.

_Count me out_

**I believe that this is much more fun from an outsider's perspective. **

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

Hey, what's this… No, Anakin don't touch that… Oh, FORCE! Why didn't you warn me? **I wonder if I ever got that look on my face when Obi-Wan did something stupid… _Stupid._**

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Oh, Force, he's getting worse every day. 

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

This is _still_ awesome!

_Everybody look left_

Watch out!

_Everybody look right_

**Uh-oh, he's heading for the… **Ow.

_Everywhere you look I'm—_

Get back here!

_Standing in the spotlight_

Hey, Master? Can I have a lightsaber? No. Why not?

_Not yet_

I don't want to see the destruction you could wreak with it. 

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

Everyone celebrate!

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

**You've got to admit, he is pretty good. **

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

I hope this is as bad as it gets. **_Nope. _**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

When I'm a Jedi, I'm gonna see every planet ever to exist! And I'm gonna save every one of them! And…

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

Was I ever that excitable? **Yes. **

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

Just a few more years, and I won't have to deal with him anymore… No, don't touch that!

_Just can't wait_

**I will enjoy seeing the two of you working together. This is going to be interesting. **

_To be king!_

This is fun! Watch out! **Hahaha…** _**Uh-Oh**_

* * *

What did you think? One of my more hyper pieces. I get like that sometimes. 


End file.
